warriorcatsrpgfandomcom-20200223-history
Group 935
Der Riese 'is a zombie factory run by the super-epic Richtofen! All non-zombie members, the scientists, are german. They have German accents, just like...RICHTOFEN! OH YEAH!!! ''Owned by 4pinkbear! Requests to join go on the talkpage! Listings 'Epic Master of All Zombies: ' Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) '''Scientists working there: Piccilo - Very small, graceful, elegant, intelligent, high-voiced, slender, fluffy, sleek, short-haired, delicate, long-limbed, pale, bright-minded, big-hearted, lightly-built, silver she-cat with a few darker spots on her legs and back, a few white spots on her legs and back, white paws, short, yet very fluffy and silky, soft, ruffled fur, especially on her back and legs, and intense, pale, luminous, bright, clear, shining, observant, alert, sharp, pupilless silver eyes with scattered slightly darker and white flecks. (Dove) Evening - Slender, large, intimidating, muscular, broad-shouldered, sweet, long-haired, silky-furred, thick-pelted, soft-featured, gentle, quiet, strong, ambitious, cute, intelligent, pale silver tabby she-cat with large, pointed, widely-spaced, slightly darker ears, stripes on her ears, a paler underbelly, a bit of paler fur on the bridge of her muzzle, darker and lighter stripes with no specific patern, soft, ruffled, fluffy fur, and intense, bright, shining, glowing, shimmering, intelligent, luminous, pale green eyes with waves of amber and red in them. (Dove) Fluss: (means River in german) Pretty, slender, small gray she-cat with sharp emerald eyes. She is smart and serious. But she cares for friends. And never backs down from a fight. (Bird) Slash- cool black cat with yellow dashes of fur on forehead and striking green eyes. Very commited to working for Ritchofen. (Wild) Cookie- Clumsy golden she-cat. Yellow eyes with dashes of red on neck. Often drops things, much to the annoyence of other cats. (Wild) Hidescar- Large ginger tom with dark green eyes and a large slash running down his spine. Cookie's mate. (Wild) Slashedpaw- Black tom with orange eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove (Wild) Dodgepaw- Small golden tom with amber eyes. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kaipaw- Blue tom with green eyes and a small purpleish mark near his chest. Formerly of Past-Time Grove. (Wild) Kramer - Black tom with white paws and underbelly. Former Waffen-SS operative, Has seen many friends die and doesn't want that to happen again. However, he will fight if he has to. Richtofen's best friend. (Blacky) Lily - white she-cat with silver stripes, and deep blue eyes. (4pinkbear) Other Members: Richtofen - brown-and-green tom with a white face, and pale brown eyes. Former leader, but was killed. Still visits, and when he is there, he is leader, but when he leaves, Fluss takes leadership. He and his brother, Maxis, founded Group 935. (4pinkbear) Roleplay Center Richtofen sagged slowly over to the Stamin' Up Soda Machine, banged on it twice and sipped it up, and grabbed some popcorn so he could watch another zombie movie directed by George A. Romero. Richtofen is BEAST!!! 22:29, May 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (BC This took place BEFORE he was captured, right after my last post) Richtofen turned on Night of the Living Dead, staring blankly at the screen as zombies started to devour some lady. "NO! HELP ME!" she screamed on the TV. Evening padded up to Richtofen and nudged him. "Sir, we have a new formula you need to investiga-" "I'm too busy!" he grumbled, interrupting her. "Doing... what?" He turned off Cable and switched it onto the XBOX 360, popped in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and started playing Zombie mode on Der Riese. "Playing a new zombie game!" he complained. Dawn Before Dusk 00:03, June 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Black and White tumbled around in their bedroom. Platinum sighed. "Piccilo, Evening? Can you please help me watch my siblings while my mother and grandfather are gone? They're being pesky!" she asked her two friends. Icefeather reads minds! O_O 00:12, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Okay," mewed Piccilo. Evening just nodded. Saïx; The Luna Diviner 00:19, June 19, 2011 (UTC) ---- A beaker shattered from inside Cookie and Slash's room. "Dang it Cookie! Thats another failed experiment!" -- Go Sweden! 10:36, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen sighed as he knifed a zombie on round 507. "Vhy is zis so EASY!?" he hissed. Violet"Touch me, I keel you! Sounds like fair trade!"-Nikolai 15:17, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- Cookie out of the room, a sheepish look on her face. -- What You Know about WELLS? 20:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Fluss, we have located Richtofen. Should we rezzurect him?" Lily informed, but she asked her last sentence politely. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:15, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at her, she looked tired and strained "Yeah, we should try, it's worth a shot" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:17, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Alright." Lily meowed, and ran over the Control CenterThere was a large, air-filled tank in the center of the room, and then she clicked a button. A sphere of light appeared, glowing with a dazzling purple light. "Commencing rezzurection process, obtaining body." Lily meowed, and then clicked another button. Richtofen's lifeless body appeared in the sphere of light. "Body obtained. Finishing with re-animation." Lily meowed. She gulped. "Here goes nothing." she meowed nervously, and clicked another button, which caused a blinding light to fill the room, and then, when it finished, Richtofen was standing in the glass tank, worried and confused. "Vhere ze hell am I!?" he shrieked. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:20, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss mewed "Hello Richtofen" she looked at him with tired and strained eyes "Your just back in Der Riese" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:21, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Vhat!? But Jadevhisper vill starve to death! And Nikolai vill-" Richtofen screeched, but Lily cut him off. "-Sir, please calm down. We'll fix the whole mess soon enough." Lily mewed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:23, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Ve'll fix it" Fluss nodded and mewed "You were just... Rezzeructed" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:25, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "VHY!? I VAS GETTING TRANSFERRED TO STARCLAN!?" Richtofen screamed. He was extremely skinny, to the bone, and looked incredibly weak and frightened as he panted. Dempsey, Nikolai, Takeo, and a pale green she-cat with her three kits came in. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:27, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss saw the other cats come in "Please calm yourself Richtofen" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:30, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- The green she-cat hissed, "Why did you leave, doctor? I'm starved!" "Yeah, why'd you go? We're hungry!" Nikolai spat. All four of the cats that came in, and the three kits, were all skinny to the bone. Richtofen screamed and hit himself against the glass walls in sudden fear again. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:32, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss was already stressed as it was. She turned to the others with anger in her eyes "If you want food, I'll get it for you!" she hissed. She added "And vodka" she glared at Nikolai Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:34, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nikolai sighed in relief. "Dark Hollow is starving us all to death-sorry, we didn't mean to sound rude." Nikolai apologized. Richtofen stopped when he cut his arm with his claws, rocking back and forth in the corner. "Richtofen is mentally unstable from starvation. He'll heal soon." Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:36, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed "That's fine, I'll just go get some food, and vodka" She padded away from the group Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:38, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen glanced up and snarled at Dempsey, who had sighed at all the yelling and panic Richtofen has caused over the few weeks. "We forgot to tell you that Phoenixfeather, Lavenderheart, and Faolanwolf died." Nikolai meowed sadly. Ludvig glanced away from food. He didn't want to live anymore because he was too hungry to go on; and food would not quench it. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:41, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked up from putting the rest of the food down "Really?" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:44, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No joke. That's where Richtofen and I were when you started ressurecting him." Nikolai growled. "Oh, sorry, we didn't-" Lily began. "-know? I get it." Nikolai growled, and sipped from some vodka, which lifted his spirits instantly. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:46, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss glared at Nikolai "We're not physics, of course you can't expect us to know" she tipped her head. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:49, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "S-sorry. Hunger issues." Nikolai grumbled in reply. Richtofen sat in the corner. "Richtofen-come eat or you'll wish you had later." Nikolai growled. "No!" Richtofen screamed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:50, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss looked at Rictofen "Please Richtofen, At least a mouse, if you don't" She hesitated and mewed "I'll throw it at you" she added with a softer tone. Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:51, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "No!" Richtofen repeated, more anger to his tone, as he had a pouty face on. "Ze doctor vill do as he pleases." he added angrily. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:52, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss eyed him "Okay" she got a mischieveous smirk on her face. She grabbed a mouse. She looked at Dempsey. Fluss went to the glass tank. And looked at Richtofen. Her paw hovering over a button Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 21:55, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Richtofen didn't move, or lift his gaze from the side of the glass tanks, tears still flowing out of his eyes for some unknown reason. Violet Don't feed the plants! 21:58, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Please Richtofen, just a tiny bite" she mewed in a strained voice Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:00, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Leave me be!" he snapped, still not lifting his gaze. He would not eat. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:01, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss would not give up easily "Please Richtofen, if you eat, you might be able ot tell us what's upsetting you" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:02, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "I have no vill to eat! Zhere is no longer a purpose for me in life!" he screamed. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:04, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Fluss sighed "I give" She put the mouse down "You don't have to be all like that though" Don't get me confusedWith something i'm not 22:07, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- "Good. I'm happy to meet death again and be gone vorever." he growled. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:08, September 6, 2011 (UTC) ---- Dempsey snapped, "You don't want me to do something about it, Richtofen, so eat. We care about you. Don't do this." Dempsey took the last bite out of his thrush and padded over to the tom, resting his tailtip on Richtofen's shoulders. Richtofen, as if he thought Dempsey was a threat, pinned him to the ground with one swift movement by the neck, pressing hard with his pad to choke the tom, eyes narrow, but tears still falling from his cheeks. "Stop!" Dempsey croaked. Richtofen let go and sat down in the corner, back to everyone again, and Dempsey sighed as he jumped to his paws. "Geez man, we're trying to feed you so that you can see your family again." Dempsey grumbled. Ludvig was being forced food down his throat. "Ludvig, you will eat!" Jadewhisper growled, forcing more down her reluctant son's throat. Takeo sang a light japanese lullaby to himself after finishing a mouse, which calmed Ludvig. Richtofen still sat in his corner, no longer crying, but staring blankly ahead. Violet Don't feed the plants! 22:39, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Category:RPG Category:Non-Clan Groups Category:Non-clan Groups Category:Non-clan groups Category:Non-Clan groups